Welcome to Unova
by SerperiorBrony
Summary: I suck at summaries Ash Ketchum comes to Unova, Hilda his partner.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Unova

My** first Othelloshipping story. I'm a ferriswheelshipper, but I'm on an othelloshipping person, too. Anyways, here it is!**

**(Oh, btw, Ash is 15 and Hilda is 14 in this story!)**

**I own nothing except the fanfiction itself. **

**AND REMEMBER TO EAT YOUR YOGURT! :D**

"Welcome to Unova, Ash! I'm Professor Juniper, but you can call me Professor," Professor Juniper said happily.

"Thanks! Wow, this place is pretty cool!" Ash looked around the dock, the bright Unova sun shining in his face. He had blue pants, a black hat, and a sleeveless jacket with a white shirt under. His Pikachu smiled and wagged his tail. "Pikachu!"

Prof. Juniper turned to a middle aged man with grey hair, a lab coat and a woman with brown hair and a pink-and-yellow dress. "Long time no see, both of you!" They all shook hands.

"Hey, Professor… what is that?" he pointed at a dark spot in the sky I hadn't noticed.

"I have no idea," she responded. Everyone turned to look. "Looks strange. Let's go inside my lab."

I turned from my peep hole in between blinds and ran behind the blue wall separating the lab from the kitchen and family room. _So it's a guy!_ I thought. _"As I recall, his name is Ash… kind of a weird name. _The doorknob turned. I sat upright and adjusted my ponytail and brushed off my spring overalls.

"And this is the lab!" Everyone ooed and aahed at all the gadgets. I turned my head a little bit to see what was going on in the next room. I kept my gaze on Ash. _Hmm… he's kinda cute._ His messy raven hair and his determined eyes were very cute. He turned his head to me. I turned back. Prof. Juniper seemed to notice. "Ash, this is going to be your partner for your Unova adventure," I sighed. Why was she doing this to me?! "Come here and say hi, Hilda!"

I shyly moved from behind the wall. "H-hi, I'm Hilda, um, nice to meet you," I stammered. I can be pretty shy, believe it or not.

"Hi! I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is my buddy, Pikachu. Nice to meet you too, Hilda," he said. I looked up from the ground and picked up my black-and-pink high-tops that I took off. "Same here," I replied. I gained a bit of confidence.

"Oh, this is my mom," I shook hands with her and exchanged nice to meet you's. "…And this is Professor Oak!" I repeated my actions with him.

"Wait," I paused and everyone turned to me. "If Professor Oak is with you… that means you're from Kanto!" I ooed. "Whoa, that's so cool!" I felt a bit of jealousy creep up my cheeks.

"Yup," he replied. I whispered a question to the Professor.

"Oh, that would be great!"

I went to the mahogany wood kitchen cabinet and opened it up. I searched for the salmon and the sushi rice in aluminum foil and the nori sheets. I took them out and placed it on the granite counter. Then I went to the fridge and took out the pre-cooked shrimp and the soy sauce. I put the sushi wrap on the cutting board. I chopped the shrimp into small pieces. I placed the rice on the nori sheet and set it aside. Ash came around to check at what I was doing. "Mmm, that looks pretty good," he drooled.

I laughed. "Well, it isn't ready yet, so save your hunger!" I went back to cutting the salmon. Ash stepped in and put the shrimp on the rice. I nodded as a way of saying thanks. He took out the square plates from the cupboard and set them on the table. I put the salmon on the sushi and rolled it up. I cut up the sushi into five equal pieces. I went back to make more. Once done, I made a salad from heart of palm, gem lettuce leaves, cherry tomatoes, and sweet corn with a bit of lime juice.

"Ready, Ash!" I placed the food on the table. The boys looked up from the Pokémon books they were reading and shot towards the table and picked up the chopsticks and forks. "YUM!"

I laughed. The women walked to their seats. I placed all the platters down. "Thank you," they said in unison. I stared at my feet and blushed a bit, saying "You're welcome." I sat down next to Ash. The adults chatted as they ate their dinner. I tried not to talk much. I think Ash noticed I was very quiet started asking questions. I answered them patiently, answering questions leading to other questions.

We finished eating. It was getting dark, so Professor Oak said that her mom and he would sail home the next day. Prof. Juniper got her inflatable mattress and the sofa- couch ready. "Hmm," she rubbed her chin. "Wait, I think the other mattress popped a few months ago…"

"He could come to my house," I offered before the words even got approved by my brain.

"Great! Thanks," he smiled. I returned the smile.

…

"Alright, this is the living room, over there is the kitchen, and upstairs is my room," I explained. "My mom is on a trip to Mistarlton for some vegetables and she won't be back 'till Wednesday." Today is Sunday, so there were a few days before I could start my journey.

I went to the small closet and took out my sleeping bag and pillow. "Sorry," I apologized, "but the only place is the couch." Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder on the couch.

I turned on the TV and flipped to PokéTournaments. It was Pawniard versus Chanderlure. So far, they were tied. I sat on the floor. Ash sat down, too. Pikachu got comfy on the couch. When it was over, it was eleven thirty. Ash's eyes were droopy. Pikachu was curled up on the couch, asleep. My eyes were also feeling heavy. I stretched my arms. "I'm beat, I'm going up stairs. Night," I yawned.

Ash nodded while he pulled the blue sleeping bag over him. I dragged my feet up the stairs. Once in my room, I threw myself on the bed, and fell asleep without the sheets.

…

(Third Person POV)

Hilda climbed out the window of her room to the roof, a mug of coffee in her bathrobe pocket to watch the end of the sunrise. It was six A.M. She did the same thing every morning.

"Beautiful," she drooled. She heard footsteps and looked down. It was Ash. He was stretching with his eyes closed. He opened them and looked up at the sky. He noticed Hilda.

"Hey," he shouted at her. "What are you doing up there?"

"Enjoying my Espresso," she quipped, and while taking a sip and devouring the last marshmallow. "Want one?"

"Nah, but thanks anyways."

"Okay, your loss." Hilda went to the other end of the roof and jumped off.

"Whoa!" Ash ran to the back of the house. Hilda landed on an old mattress. "Landing pad."

He laughed. Hilda smiled. "Hey, where's Pikachu?"

The raven haired boy pointed to the window, where Pikachu was nice and comfy on the carpet.

"How'd he get there?" she turned to Ash. "Looks like he's having fun." The two laughed.

The two went inside. Hilda made a western omelet and bacon for Ash and a plain omelet with toast for herself. Ash complimented her on her cooking and inquired where she got the ingredients.

"Mistarlton," was all she said. Hilda explained how her mom taught her how to cook when she was nine, and her mother's liking of cooking rubbed off on her.

Pikachu yawned and stretched his tiny hands. "Morning, Pikachu!" Hilda bent down and tickled his chin while she carried him to the table.

"I have no Pokémon food…" she rubbed her chin. "Would you like eggs instead?"

Pikachu nodded vigorously while Hilda got up to make another meal. Once done, she sprinkled a pinch of salt on them, added a parsley leaf, and put some ketchup on the side. Pikachu smacked his lips and dug in.

**Yeah, lousy ending, but I was in a rush, and I had writers block. Cut me some slack! Anyways, Thank you for reading! Please R&R (Rate and Review)!**

**SEE YA! :D**

**(Oh, and remember to eat your yogurt! XD)**


	2. Chapter 2: Starting Out

[Hilda's POV]

(Three days later…)

"Ash, hurry up! The package is here!"

"Almost ready!" Ash walked out of the bathroom in his trainer clothes. A light blue jacket with grey baggy pants and black fingerless gloves, and red and black shoes. Pikachu ran to him and jumped on.

"Not bad," I looked down at my shorts showing the pockets, my vest and white shirt, and my black and pink high tops.

He smiled. "Not bad yourself."

We ran downstairs while my mom, still in her blue PJ's, handed us the package. There was a letter on it.

_Kids,_

_Along with this note, you will find a package containing three Pokémon. Choose them without fighting or arguing, alright?_

_See you later!_

_~Professor Juniper_

I eagerly opened the box."Oh my god! Wow!"

An orange pig-looking Pokémon, a green Snake-ish Pokémon, and a blue and white Otter like Pokémon. "No way!"

"You pick first," I pointed at Ash. He blushed. "Ah… alright." Pikachu was looking at the three, wondering which one he would be with for a long while.

(Ash's POV)

"Hmm… which Pokémon should I pick…?" I mumbled to myself. _I don't want to pick the Pokémon she wants… she's been eyeing the snake Pokémon… I'll pick the pig Pokémon. _

I picked up the note next to him. "Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon," I read aloud.

Hilda picked up the snake Pokémon. Her eyes sparkled. The Pokémon seemed to like her, too. She picked up the note. "Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Cool," she said.

We looked down at the other Pokémon. "It looks lonely," Hilda sympathized. "Who's going to take him?" Pikachu jumped off my shoulder and looked at him. "Pikachu…"

"That would be me." We turned around immediately. Hilda got a bit scared. "W-who are you?!"

The fourteen year old boy with blonde spiky hair, sharp blue eyes, wore blue jeans, a black and blue vest. "My name is Cyrus Kimura. I just moved here, and I will be accompanying you."

"I'm Ash Ketchum," I stuck my hand out. He shook it vigorously. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Hilda June," Hilda stuck her hand out as well. "Also known as the only girl." Cyrus laughed and shook it happily. "Nice to meet you."

He picked up the otter Pokémon. "Oshawott, the otter Pokémon," he read.

(Cyrus' POV)

The girl… Hilda, was it? Yes. She threw her Pokéball. She the snake Pokémon, Snivy (so what if I eavesdropped a little?!) carried him to her bed and they sat down. She had a sort of sparkle in her eyes. "Hey, Snivy," the Pokémon was surprised she knew his name. "I'm Hilda. We're going to get along great!" Snivy smiled at her. The conversation was one-sided, but the two enjoyed it immensely.

I turned to the boy, Ash. He copied her. "Hey! I'm Ash," he smiled at Tepig. "This is Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped off his shoulder. Tepig and Pikachu started talking happily. I looked down at my Pokéball. Oshawott looked expectantly at me from the Pokéball. I threw it.

"Uh… hello. I'm Cyrus. Um… listen, don't think of me as your trainer, think of me…ah… as your partner. Nothing more, alright? We're gonna have fun together!" I smiled. We were all getting along fine with our Pokémon.

"Hey! Let's go to the Professor's Lab!" Hilda suggested. We all ran down the stairs, our Pokémon following. Once outside, Ash called back Tepig. I did the same with Oshawott. Hilda just picked up Snivy and carried him in her arms.

…

(Hilda's POV)

We walked down the sidewalk. Pikachu socializing with Snivy, Ash socializing with Cyrus, me trying to keep up with the conversation. Once there, the three of us knocked. Prof. Juniper's Minccino answered. _How the heck did she reach the doorknob?!_ Minccino welcomed us in, where Professor Juniper was busy filling out some notebooks, opening multiple boxes, searching frantically for something. "Where… Ah! Here they are," she said to herself. She looked down at Minccino.

"Oh! Hi, I see you've met Cyrus," she welcomed each of us, then handed us a device. Mine was pink and grey with a Pokéball, Ash's was a dark red Pokéball, and Cyrus' was a blue Pokéball.

"What are these?" I asked.

"These… are the Pokédex!" she took out her own and flipped it on. "These little devices will automatically enter all info on the Pokémon you catch. Now, I know this is a big task," she paused. "I would like you to complete the Pokédex! And if you do… there will be… something special waiting for you. So, get out there and complete that Pokédex!" We ran out the door, waving goodbye. Hilda sprinting to Route one, Ash behind, (was he laughing?) me behind, Pikachu behind Snivy.

(Hilda's POV)

"This is it! Route one!"

"Okay, here we go,"

"Let's do it!"

We all took one step into Route one. "I finally feel like a Pokémon trainer," I said.

"I know, I've been training for a few years, but it feels like I just started," Ash up looked at the cloudless blue sky.

"Whoa," Cyrus looked around. "Dad has told me stories, but this is nothing like it!"

"Well, let's do this!" I ran into the tall grass. No one followed except Snivy.

"C'mon, guys! We've got our Pokémon, what's to lose?"

They hesitated as they took out their Pokémon. "Oshawott, come on out!"

"Go, Tepig!"

I put my hands on my hips and grinned. "Now that's more like it! Let's go!"

We eventually split up. I was walking, no new Pokémon to be found. Snivy growled at something. "What's up, Sniv?" That was the nickname I gave him. I got closer. Excitement filled me. _Is it a Pokémon? Or is it another trainer? Whatever it is, it's going to be something good!_

I inched closer, and closer, and closer…

Next thing I knew, I was knocked down, something licking me. "Stop! Snivy, help me out!"

"Sni, Snivy!" Snivy tackled whatever Pokémon was on me. I could feel fur. I reached into my bag and pulled out the lemonade my mom gave me, along with lunch, and squirted it at whatever was on me. It staggered back, as I had squirted its eyes. I saw that it was a Pokémon.

"Alright, Snivy, use Leer!" Snivy's eyes turned red. The Pokémon slowly walked back. Snivy knew what to do, as he tackled the Pokémon again. I took a Pokéball out of my bag.

"Pokéball, go!" The Pokéball landed on the puppy-like Pokémon, and shook three times. The puppy Pokémon was caught!

"Lilipup, the puppy Pokémon, The long hair around its face provides an amazing radar that lets it sense subtle changes in its surroundings. It faces strong opponents with great courage. But, when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokémon flees."

"Hmm…" I looked at it from outside the Pokéball. "I think I'll call you Haru. Can't wait to show Ash! And of course Cyrus," I said.

"Hey! Ash! Cyrus! Over here!" I ran to them. They were at the end of the route, talking about something. They looked like they were arguing. "Hey! Guys! Look what I caught!" Ash and Cyrus stopped arguing and plastered big smiles on their faces. "Ah… okay?"

I threw the Pokéball. "Check her out! It's a Lillipup!" They looked shocked. "Ha, you're surprised that a girl could catch one before a guy, huh?" They nodded, gawking.

"We've only got a Patrat! Even though they are really cool," Cyrus fake coughed into his fist.

Ash laughed and got up next to me. "Let's go, Accumula is up ahead."

…

"Wow, this place is cool!" Cyrus ran to the Pokémon Centre right away. Pikachu ran after him. I laughed. Ash walked up some stairs next to the Pokémon Centre. I followed. It led to this… spectacular view. I could feel the wind blowing in my face. "Ah, this is great." Ash smiled at me. I blushed. His smile is… adorable.

I felt… a drop. Another. They got heavier. And heavier. And more. And more.

"It's raining!" I grabbed Ash by the hand, laughing. We ran under the rooftop of a small house and knocked. "Come in!" I ran inside, followed by the raven-haired boy.

"Oh my, you're soaking wet!" A lady in her mid thirties sympathized. She took a few small cloth towels and handed them to us to dry out. After that, the lady started practicing a peaceful, slow piano piece. "Do you ever make a mistake playing that, Dakota?" A boy about her age walked in from the small kitchen. "Nope! Evan, what about you with your drums, eh?" she smiled.

Evan walked to his drums and started playing a mean beat. Dakota played another piano piece, this one really lively. I bopped my head to the music. Then I looked at Ash. He was tapping his foot to the beat. Then he looked at me. I looked away. He blushed. Then he walked in front of me, grabbed both hands, his face red. "Ah," he paused. He looked like he was sweating. I smiled at how cute he was. To tell the truth, I was a bit nervous, too. "Wanna…?" He nodded his head to the music and started nervously shuffling his feet a bit.

Ah, I was so happy I could kiss him! "Yes!" He grinned at me. He grabbed my hand and ran outside. It was pouring. I pushed myself a little closer to him, while we danced freely, he spinning me around, me moving my feet to the beat pouring from the semi-opened window of the small brown house.

Trust me, I've never been a good dancer, but I felt like I was born to! Then, Ash pushed me a little closer. I leaned in. He leaned. I went for… the-love-ish-thing-that-must-not-be-named! (Crud, I'm blushing like crazy just writing this) Now that I think of it, I think he did, too. I felt… awkward. It felt like we just met. But I went for it anyways. Ash supposedly thought the same. I opened my eyes, and instead of T.L-I.T.T.M.N.B.N, I quickly pecked him in the cheek, and sprinted away at about two-hundred miles-per-hour. I sighed once under the roof of a building. I started sobbing, turning into a total meltdown. Cyrus was finally out of the Pokémon Centre. He saw me. "Hey, what's up?" He sat down next to me and handed me a bottle of lemonade. My favorite. "Thanks, Cyrus," I said, in between sobs. We sat there for a while, staring into the distance. Then, I smiled. I grinned. I started laughing, cracking up.

"Seriously, are you okay?"

"Love," I cracked up. "Ya never know where it will take you."

Cyrus gave me a mix of a confused and dirty look. I laughed again. "You'll learn," I said.

…

(Ash's POV)

I tossed and turned in the bottom bunk, Hilda on top. It was quiet.

Completely quiet.

I wanted to say something about what happened earlier. After Hilda pecked me, I was dumbstruck, but happy at the same time. A happy-dumb emotion. And I enjoyed every single moment of it. I smiled.

"Hilda," I whispered so lightly I couldn't even hear myself.

"Yes," she croaked a reply, to my surprise. The weird thing was she sounded like she was wide awake.

"Um…" I really wanted to say something. "What time is it…?"

Hilda motioned her head to the alarm clock next to me. "Eleven Eleven," she answered.

"I can't sleep." I confessed.

"So? Just count sheep."

"I tried. Didn't work."

"To tell the truth, I can't either."

"So? Just count sheep," I mocked.

"Ha-ha, very funny," she laughed, mockingly.

Silence.

Then giggling. I laughed, too.

Silence.

"Hilda… what happened earlier?" I said a wee bit too quickly.

I heard steps on the bunk's ladder. It was Hilda in her navy blue PJ's. On the shirt there was a sleeping Cubchoo. It said _Zzz… _she had her little Pokéball stuffed toy in her arms. She sat down on the ground. I hung over the side of my bunk. She gave me a crooked smile and pressed her finger to my lips. "Between you and me, Ash Ketchum." She pecked me again, this time, a bit longer, and with that, she climbed up the steps to her bunk.

That night, I slept perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3: Stritaton

**Alright chapter three, I edit fairly quickly. I thought I might add more Cyrus in it, because last chapter was pretty much Ash and Hilda, now I want to make it Ash, Hilda, and a bit more Cyrus. Thank you for reading! Here, have a cookie! *throws cookie* You may have it with your milk and yogurt! See you~**

I lay in bed, eyes half opened, hoping Cyrus was the kind of person who slept in at nine o'clock A.M.

Apparently, he was.

I just hoped Ash wasn't.

"Morning, Hilda." I turned surprised to see Ash climbing up the small mahogany ladder.

"Ash!" I shoved him playfully. "You darn scared me!" We laughed. I flipped off the covers. We talked about what the day would bring, breakfast, what I was going to cook, and handed over Pokédex data.

I heard a yawn. "Morning, guys." Cyrus looked around. "Hey… where's Ott?"

It was true; the six of Pokémon were nowhere in sight.

We pondered it over, on empty stomachs. _Ah… my breakfast… my bagel in my bag… so hungry… hey, that's it!_

I got up and walked to the closet, and threw opened the doors. There were the six Pokémon, munching on our breakfast! Oshawott was enjoying my bagel, Pikachu was eating a breakfast burrito (smothered in ketchup, of course) Snivy was enjoying my coffee (NO! MY ESSPRESSO! MY MORNING ESSPRESSO!), Tepig was fighting with Patrat playfully over two pieces of toast, and Haru was snapping bites at the food when the others weren't looking. **(1)****  
**

I turned to the guys. We all cracked up. I had always been the shrewd one, as my mom said once.

"Hmm. Guess we're going to the café." I glared at the Pokémon. They had apologetic expressions. I laughed, and they lightened up.

We took turns getting dressed. I went first, then Cyrus, then Ash.

"Let's do this!"

…

"So, this is the next route!"

After eating breakfast, we decided to leave right away, hoping to get to Striaton City (and maybe catch rare Pokémon, like that pink one an elder told us about. Was it… Audio? Something similar…).

"Let's do it!" This time, we ran into the tall grass, all together.

While walking deeper into the green jungle of Pokémon, we heard a weird rustle close.

"Oh no," epic face palm time for me. "Not again, please not again!"

Three pink and yellow all male Pokémon popped out of the grass. Cyrus screamed like a little girl. Ash started laughing at him. Cyrus started a fight. I had time enough to catch the pink Pokémon with Lillipup. It was epic!

Lillipup gave it a pretty good Crunch, but the Audino (according to my Pokédex, that's its name) resisted with Protect, a big blue orb surrounded him, but a little too late; Audino still took damage. The other Audino sat down to watch, interested. Their emotions practically said, "Get the popcorn!"

"Now, Lillipup, use Thunder Fang!"

Little lightning bolts appeared around Lillipup, and it charged towards Audino, mouth wide open, fangs clenched. Audino tried to counter with fire fang, but it was too late. A big explosion of smoke, electricity crackles and a few flames. Audino was still standing, but his feet were wobbling. "Alright, Lillipup, amazing job! Go on, take a rest." Lillipup trotted to the "sidelines" (a.k.a. where the other Audino were standing) and lay down. I threw a Pokéball. It was my last one. "Okay, make it count," I whispered as I crossed my fingers. It shook once. Twice. Three times.

I jumped high in the air out of pure joy! "I caught it! I ca—"

I found out I had spoken too soon. The Pokéball popped open. I plopped myself on the ground and stared at the sky, upset with myself. The woman said her granddaughter had walked through that grass many times, and only once had she found an Audino. But the Audino plopped down with me. I sat up. He seemed to like me. I liked him back. But just to test it…

**(Audino's POV)**

_This seems like a nice trainer... Maybe I should go with her, see what life brings. Who knows, maybe I'll have some good ol' fu_n!

**(Hilda's POV)**

I swooped up Snivy and Lillipup and ran a few feet away. Audino followed. I laughed and ran back.

I turned to the guys. They were still fighting. They were shouting something about… Pokédex entries and… their breakfast? "Yo!" I clapped my hands. _Ugh,_ I thought. "HEY!"

Pikachu walked up to me, with all the other Pokémon (including the two wild Audino). I smirked evilly and lowered my head, so that only my mouth and chin were exposed. Then I chuckled. "Go for it."

Pikachu went for a Thunderbolt. Lillipup got ready to Crunch hard. Oshawott built up Scald, the three Audino charged a Shadow Ball. Snivy had Vine Whip ready. And Tepig, this little headstrong guy, went for a Headbutt.

"What the h-"

"YAH!"

I cackled, and the two boys looked at me madly. I cackled again. "Let's get a move on."

I could heat those boys planing revenge.

_Likely._

...

"So this is Stritaton," said Cyrus.

"Eeyup," I said. **(2)**

"Nice place," Ash whipped out a Pokeball. "LET'S STINKING DO THIS!"

We all had a good laugh to shake off the fighting, and ran to the doors of the restaurant/gym.

We shook the door knob, but it was locked.

"What's that?" Cyrus pointed out a sign with a chef's hat. It said,

_We are sorry, but the gym is closed due to the absence of the Trio. _

_We will open at promptly 3:30._

_See you then!_

"3:30?!" I shouted. "It's only 11:00!"

Ash said, "Hey, no worries. Let's go explore for awhile, that'll help pass time."

Cyrus nodded. "Lighten up, Hilda, C'mon!"

I nodded. "Yeah, let's go." I smiled and turned around, where a bluenette was standing. She wore a lab coat and glasses.

"Why, heeelloo! My name is Fennel, I was friends with Aurea in college, come with me!"

We hesitated, then followed. She showed us a lab, where a middle schooler was standing. **(3)**

"Why, hello there! I'm Amanita!" she waved happily. "I'm Fennel's sister!"

"Hi!" The three of us waved.

"I'm that someone you've seen in the storage system," said Amanita.

Me and Ash looked at each other. Cyrus grinned. "Oh! I know you! Really? You're someone?"

"Yup, that's me!" The two started talking a bit.

Fennel smiled and invited us to sit down. "Well, Aurea-I mean, Professor Juniper- called me this morning, asked me about 'Hilda, Ash, and Cyrus,' and of course I had no idea who she was talking about, but I looked out the window, and there you were! So, I hung up, and chased after you!" She cleared her throat. I noticed Cyrus and Amanita had joined us. Cyrus was blushing, so was Amanita. I giggled. Fennel continued,"So, I thought I would ask the three of you to go into the dream yard," she turned her head to a window, where you could see the woods, and a little yard with scattered trainers. "And get a Munna, a pink Pokemon with flowers all over. She has this mist, it's called Dream Mist. I would like it if you could bring her to me! It would help me with this science project."

Me, Cyrus, and Ash had developed this sort of telepathy thing, since we got along alright (well, I'm not sure about... shall I continue?).

_**Should we?**_I asked.

_**I don't see why** **not,**_said Ash.

**_It would give us something to do while we wait for the restaurant to_ open,** said Cyrus.

We nodded and shook hands with Fennel.

(Cyrus's POV)

_Ask her out,_ I thought.

_But she's busy. No, you can do it, Cyrus. You got this._

"Um... Amanita," I started awkwardly.

"You can call me Mana," she blushed.

"OK," I said. "I like the sound of that."

More blushing.

"Well... Mana, would you... if you can..." I sighed.

"_Willyoumaybegototherestrauntwithmewhenyou'renotbus y?"_

"What?!"

I sighed and inhaled. "Will you... um... maybe go to the restraunt... with me?"

Mana beamed. "Sure! Um... what time?"

"Well, we might leave in... I'm not sure." I looked at the two. Hilda was glowing and was giving me a thumbs up. Ash tipped his hat. I smiled.

"Tomorrow at 5:00 P.M.?"

"Done," she said. I smiled, and she smiled back.

When we got out, it all began.

"O~oh, Cyrus's got a crush on Mana!" Hilda teased. I could feel my face getting hot. "Shut up," I shoved her playfully, and she laughed. Ash started, "Little Cyrus-Wyrus got a crush on Mana-Wana!" He teased. I felt my face go 100 degrees.

HIGHER.

We all had a good laugh.

Who knows, maybe this won't be so bad after all.

**O~oh, yes he does have a crush on Mana! I thought it would be cute if I put a bit more Cyrus into it, and it did turn out adorable, didn't it?**

**(1) I really like espressos and bagel's are good... I am a breakfast fan~**

**(2) Oh my gosh, you know me, a big brony (I'm a girl, but brony sounds awesome) here, reference to Big Macintosh. :D**

**(3) I'm not exactly sure how old Amanita is, and judging by Bulbapedia's (thank you, Bulbapedia!) image of her, I guess she's like and eighth grader. Me no sure.**

**Yes, I made them go on the adventure _before_ they beat the gym, but I didn't wanna make it exactly like the video game (duh).**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy you're yogurt!**

**-SerperiorBrony**


End file.
